


[POT][柳生仁]先让兄弟爽一爽02

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: *网球王子衍生作品。*CP为柳生比吕士×仁王雅治。满脑子黄色废料的产物。仁王性转，毫无逻辑和科学性可言。





	[POT][柳生仁]先让兄弟爽一爽02

**Author's Note:**

> 借朋友的号发的，喜欢的话请回lofter给我留言，谢谢^ ^

*网球王子衍生作品。  
*CP为柳生比吕士×仁王雅治。满脑子黄色废料的产物。仁王性转，毫无逻辑和科学性可言。  
*因为有很多82性转梗想写，所以干脆把《先让兄弟爽一爽》扩为一个长文，每章作为单独的故事。如果没看过第一辆车的话麻烦补一下，不然会影响对基础设定的认知。  
*如果以上都可以接受的话，祝食用愉快^ ^

仁王雅治很认真地在思考自己是不是穿越到了什么不得了的世界。  
他嘴角一抽，手指试探性地戳了戳自己胸前，又把手掌罩上去——尺寸可观的胸部不是一只手可以掌握的——轻柔地捏了捏，相当饱满柔软的那处显然不是一个体脂率偏低的大男人应该有的。  
“这个场景是不是有点似曾相识……”  
两个月前的他经历了类似的场景，还和自己的“好兄弟”柳生上床了，那层窗户纸被色情地捅破，便也顺理成章地确定了关系。虽然这两个月来他和自家恋人上床的次数着实不算少，但是诡异情况的再现还是让他有点害羞。  
同时又觉得，好像有点刺激。  
仁王深谙享受当下的道理，正好家里人又出去旅游，他拒绝蒙受夏威夷的热烈日光，便没跟着一起去。恰到好处的时机和地点，没理由不抓紧时间找点乐子。  
毕竟一觉醒来发现自己变成了女孩子这种事不是每个男生都会经历的。

柳生收到男朋友的邀请短信，赶到他家时对发生的事情只惊愕了一秒，便接受了眼下的境况。  
天气已经变得炎热，仁王穿的睡衣是轻薄吸汗的背心。因为转换了性别，且整个人体形小了一码的缘故，原先正常的服饰现在也沾染上了情欲的气息。  
宽大的背心显然不适合现在的仁王，两团乳肉挤出的沟壑清晰可见，肩带搭在他的手臂上，并大有继续滑落之势。再往下掉一点儿，那件背心就会从仁王身上剥下来，露出他光裸的上半身。  
这种不上不下的状态最撩人。  
背心的下摆垂落在大腿处，腿部的肌肉少了许多，柔和流畅的曲线顺着小腿一路向上，暧昧地隐入上衣投下的阴影，平角裤在那块引人探寻的区域中若隐若现。  
在对上仁王视线的那一秒，柳生就清楚地意识到，他没有换一件衣服的原因。

恰好，今天份的日行一善还没有达成。

柳生今天穿了白衬衫，看起来很正经，也让仁王非常想把他衣服都扒光。  
碍于缩了水的身高，他只能微微踮起脚，手臂环上柳生的脖颈，饱满丰盈的胸乳贴近了挤压着柳生的胸膛。仁王凑近了柳生的耳朵，近乎呢喃道：“医生，我身体不太舒服。该怎么办呢……噗哩。”  
柳生神色自持而冷淡，手却搂住了仁王的腰，隔着单薄的布料来回抚摸。  
他听到自己用略显沙哑的声音回应道：“如果原因不明的话，要做全身检查。”

仁王躺倒在柔软的床铺上，银色的发散开了。他身上的衣服还很完整，却忍不住开始想象一会儿它们是要如何被缓慢脱去。小腹处陌生又熟悉的下坠感，两腿间那个他尚且还未习惯的部位的酸麻，都清楚地勾勒出一个事实——  
光是幻想接下来要发生的事情，他就已经湿了。  
柳生依旧衣冠楚楚，白衬衫的纽扣被严谨地扣好。他跨上仁王的腰部，干燥温暖的手指把恋人脸颊处散乱的碎发拨到耳后，却没有和他接吻，病人和医生不能接吻。  
“上身排查。”  
他的手指贴着耳朵到颈部的线条向下，在锁骨的凹陷处稍微停留了一会儿，那里不是仁王的敏感带，只是在这种情状下也足够让人动情。  
还不等他有所反应，柳生的手已然罩上他的右胸，施了点力地揉了揉如黄油般质感柔软、又不乏弹性的乳房，用相当正经的语气问他：“疼吗？”仁王有点想笑，但是柳生的掌心又刚好隔着布料抵着他的乳尖，揉动带来的摩擦让软红色的乳头硬了起来，他几乎是叹息地轻喘，上身小幅度地弓了起来，随后又放松地落回床面。  
没有得到回应的医生又转向左胸，像是要圈定范围般地在胸部外缘点按，手指拨动着无以支撑的乳肉，耐心地重复了一遍问题：“胸部有疼痛感吗？”  
这措辞太正经了，带来了强烈的羞耻感，仁王咬了咬嘴唇回答道：“不痛。”  
“嗯？”像是怀疑病人隐瞒了病史，柳生揉捏着仁王的左乳，“可是刚才检查右乳房的时候，你的反应似乎很不舒服。”话音未落，柳生覆着薄茧的拇指恶质地刮擦乳头，突如其来的刺激令仁王呻吟了一声。  
抬起空闲的手推了推不曾下滑的眼镜，柳生严肃道：“请不要对医生隐瞒你的真实体验。”  
下身的酸涩感愈发强烈，仁王不自觉地夹紧了双腿：“真的不痛。但有点…有点酥麻，也有点痒……尤其是那里被碰到的时候。”  
“哪里？请你说清楚，不然很影响我的诊断。”  
真的太羞耻了，仁王几乎想逃跑了。  
“……乳头。”  
柳生一副公事公办的表情和语气，点了点头道：“原来是碰到乳头的时候反应会强烈啊。这有可能是因为病变，也可能是因为它是你的敏感带。一会儿做个乳腺检查吧。”  
乳腺检查你个鬼，柳生比吕士你个黑绅士，仁王一句脏话哽在喉头。  
柳生的手终于从他的胸部移开，陡然向下的线条连接着胸腹，柳生的手象征性地在柔软而不松垮的腹部逡巡了一会儿，并没有怎么提问就收回了手。  
“把上衣脱了。”他几乎是命令的语气。

乳腺检查是不穿上衣的。仁王脱衣服的时候反应了过来。  
白皙丰满的乳房颤巍巍的，像是下一秒就要塌陷，流出里面的卡仕达酱。仁王别过头，柳生的手在他腋下滑动，向里拨弄着乳肉，似乎在检查有没有硬块，随后又并起手指打着圈地抚摸那儿，指尖偶尔触碰过颜色淡薄的乳晕，又仿佛真的只是无心之失般迅速移开。  
两侧都这么检查过后，柳生张开手掌罩上他的胸部，用手指或轻或重地抓捏，指缝间挤出的乳肉淫靡不堪。柳生收紧手指，相邻的两根手指把浅粉色的乳晕以及已经硬起来的乳头夹在了中间，敏感脆弱的部分被施以粗暴的对待，使得仁王忍不住示弱了：“呜…...轻点……”  
柳生松开手，白嫩的胸乳上残留着些微红色指印，手指绕着乳晕摩擦了一圈，却刻意不碰艳红色的乳尖。这样似有若无的撩拨无法满足仁王，他抬起手抓住柳生的手腕，凑近了自己渴望被抚慰的部分，甚至抬腰凑近了柳生的下身来回摩擦。  
“要诚实地告诉医生你的感受和需求，不然我会很困扰呢。”柳生不为所动，冷静地仿佛眼下发生的一切都与他无关。  
明明一开始想玩的人是自己，怎么现在反倒是他玩得这么起劲啊。  
仁王在心中默默吐槽，但还是包容了恋人的小任性：“很痒…还有点酸，医生，你要检查重点部位啊。”  
心情愉悦的柳生用手指拨动了一下已经充血的乳尖，仁王低喘着瑟缩了一下。随后他揉按着乳头，像是要把它按得凹陷进去一样，又用指尖掐住了那里轻轻地向外拉扯，发问道：“痛吗？”  
这样的刺激对于仁王来说已经有些超负荷，他的脚趾蜷紧了，手指却无力地搭在床单上，脸上是混杂着快感和疼痛的复杂表情，原先有些苍白的脸颊也泛上情欲的潮红，他没有正面回答柳生的问题，而是恳求他：“重一点。”  
低笑了一声，柳生一边掐紧了涨硬得如同小石子的乳尖，一边用指甲刮擦顶端的小孔，表情一如既往的禁欲冷淡，轻斥道：“真是个淫荡的病人。”拱动腰身，用已经勃发的性器撞了撞仁王柔软的、已然汁水淋漓的下身，补充道：“由于事发突然，所以我上门就诊没有带仪器，只能用人工检查代替了。”  
话音刚落，柳生就俯身含住了仁王另一侧乳尖，啧啧有声地含吮。一侧被粗暴地掐捏，另一侧却被湿热唇舌温柔抚慰，这种落差感实在太可怕了。他只要极端，要么两个都被温柔以待，要么两侧都疼痛。  
“重一点……唔啊！！”  
柳生重重咬上了他的乳首，仁王几乎觉得那里被咬破皮了，他甚至还用牙齿厮磨拉扯，不用看都知道血色肯定浮上了脆弱的表皮。下身又被坚硬的物器不紧不慢地顶撞着，刚好是能撩拨起人的欲望、又不令人满足的频率和力度，仁王不禁开始想象，如果被柳生粗暴地进入，他的性器在自己的洞穴内快速地抽插，嫩肉被带出来又捅进去，透明的体液在高速抽插中被打成白沫糊在穴口……这时柳生突然含住另一侧乳尖，像是要吸出什么东西般用力含吮，仁王失控地抬起腰部，含糊不清的呻吟令人分不清到底是恳求还是拒绝，这种状态只持续了一会儿他便重重摔回床面。  
柳生放过了已经红肿得疼痛的乳尖，手指在仁王两腿间摸了一把，布料无法阻隔丰沛的、喷涌而出的汁水，柳生索性把它扯了下来，扔在地板上。  
事实太清楚了。  
他高潮了。

仁王听到柳生凑在自己耳边说出的那句：“胸部很健康，只不过敏感度太高了。接下来检查下身吧。”他知道游戏没有结束，自家的黑绅士恋人在某些方面有着令人难以理解的执着，比如做任何事都要有头有尾。  
每次做爱都是这样，哪怕自己被超负荷的快感逼得哭出来，他也不会停下。倒也不是完全被欲望操纵，柳生对眼下的情形总有清晰的把控和认知。  
所以每次仁王都被干得很爽就是了。  
仁王也知道，喜欢今天这个角色扮演游戏的不止是他一个人。

稍微调整了一下姿势，柳生抓住仁王的膝弯，把他的两条腿往旁边拉开，使得那个泥泞不堪的洞穴毫无遮掩地暴露在自己的眼前。  
仁王还是没办法习惯这样，他努力想要挣脱柳生的桎梏。他真的也挣脱了，不，不如说是柳生自己放开了，然后他的屁股就被毫不留情地拍了一下，柳生大有“你再不听话，今天就打到你爽”的架势。  
第一次做爱的时候柳生就发现了，仁王不一定总是喜欢被打屁股，但显然被干的时候很喜欢，边干边打的那种。  
在喜欢粗暴的性爱这一方面，他们无比契合。  
柳生跪在仁王大开的双腿之间，端详着嫩粉色的洞穴，他拨开覆盖着入口的两瓣嫩肉，手指揉了揉收缩着吐出晶莹液体的穴口，一阵酸麻令仁王轻喘出声，柳生用评价一朵花的语气评价道：“看起来很健康，色泽清爽，形状漂亮，没有可疑病症。”  
这真的太他妈羞耻了。  
仁王偏过头去，咬住了自己的手背，然而下一秒他却失控地呻吟起来，往自己两腿间看去，只看到了柳生的头顶。  
柳生的手指揉捏着他白皙的臀肉，像是在安抚他。舌头舔动了几下那两片湿滑的软肉，然后含住了敏感的花核厮磨揉弄，呼出的热气擦过仁王的穴口，淫液甜美的香气沾染了柳生满头满脸，他急迫地啜饮甜蜜的汁液，鼻尖甚至也沾上了一些。  
“不要…..呜，别….”仁王口是心非地拒绝着，上下两张嘴都快哭出声了，没有被柳生舔走的淫水就顺着臀缝留下，打湿了后穴的入口，诡异的湿黏让他几乎又要高潮。柳生的唇舌放过了阴核，舌尖试探性地插入穴口，模拟性爱的动作抽插着，粗糙的舌苔刮过敏感的嫩肉，挖凿出更多汁水。  
仁王刚刚适应了一些，柳生的舌头就猛地钻入了洞穴内，媚肉抽搐着绞紧，舌头艰难地抽插转动，碾过肉壁上起伏的小颗粒。仁王终于失控地按住柳生的头，请求里带着哭腔：“好酸….好喜欢…呃啊！那里…..呜…再，再深一点…...”  
湿软的舌头拍动抽打着肉壁，同时柳生揉按上仁王的后穴，那里也渴望入侵般地收缩着，其实用后面做爱是他们更习惯的方式，手指破开穴肉往里钻去。  
前后两个洞穴都被插入的感觉色情又舒爽，仁王几乎陷入了高潮前狂热的迷乱中，插在他后面的手指开始轻柔地抽动，而舔着他前面的舌头则突然抽了出来，还不等仁王哀求，便迅速拍打上了敏感的花核。  
敏感的地方被这样蹂躏，仁王不堪重负地揪紧了床单，柳生像是感知到了什么似的，手指加快速度地抽插起来，叩击鞭挞着肉壁，舌头卷住阴核用力吮吸——  
仁王的呻吟已经到了令他自己都觉得淫荡的地步，唾液从嘴边流下，后穴猛地收紧了，咬得柳生手指都有些疼痛，一道透明水柱从下身倾泻而出，差点把柳生的脸都浇湿，腿根虚软地颤抖，小腿脚背却绷紧了呈一条直线，潮吹持续了大约半分钟才堪堪停止。

仁王现在只想快点结束这个愚蠢的游戏，他想要恋人用肉棒将他贯穿，他也想接吻，即使柳生刚为他口交过也没关系。  
但是前面说过了，柳生在某些方面有令人难以理解的执着，其中包括一条，做事要有始有终。  
可好歹他们还是接吻了，热烈的、像是要把彼此的灵魂都吮吸出来的接吻。在唇舌相接的那一个瞬间他们都体会到了自己是多喜欢对方，只有和有情人才能做快乐事。  
热吻过后，柳生煽情地舔吸仁王的耳垂，语气也不复自持：“体液分泌也很正常，接下来是阴道检查，因为没有带仪器的缘故，只能用人工检测来代替。”  
仁王觉得也许“打针”这种说法更色情，不过无所谓了。

柳生慢条斯理地一边脱裤子，一边对仁王说：“换个姿势。趴到床上去。”  
他们都喜欢这个姿势，仁王喜欢是因为能进得很深，柳生喜欢是因为这样能满足男性本能的征服欲。或许还有一些因为太过羞耻，所以不便直说的原因。  
仁王顺从地跪趴在床上，把脸沉默地埋进手臂。他整个上身压得很低，圆润挺翘的屁股高高撅起，腰臀部的曲线因为姿势的缘故显得更加曼妙。细瘦的腰部往下塌，因为体脂率比较低的缘故，脊柱沟清晰可见，屁股却很饱满，白生生的臀肉勾引着人去拍两下。  
柳生的手捏着仁王的屁股向外掰开，坚硬炽热的性器顺着汁水淋漓的臀缝滑动，在前后两个洞穴间来回逡巡，敏感的软肉被熨帖着，使得仁王微微颤抖起来。  
性器蹭了几下仍然吐露着淫液的洞口，破开紧致的穴肉长驱直入，把肉壁上的颗粒都碾平了，进去的速度很缓慢，仁王有充分的时间适应体内的饱胀感和异物感。两人的下身终于紧紧贴合，性器的伞端也顶到了令人难以置信的深度，几乎要让承受者喘不过气了。  
柳生一手探到仁王身前，罩上了他柔软的胸乳开始揉捏，间或用手指迅速拨动乳头，又或是有节奏地挤压乳房，仿佛要帮助他产乳一样。他的另一只手则用了点力地抓捏仁王的屁股，上面很快便重重叠叠地晕了几层红印，他每次抽插都顶得很深，重重碾过敏感点然后撞到深处。  
一边干仁王，柳生一边开嘴炮：“如果你有子宫的话，我每次都顶到你的子宫口了。我直接射进去，你有一定几率会怀孕，然后这边…”他用手指揉了揉仁王的乳尖，“会流出乳汁。如果你乳腺管堵塞，胸部会很难受，你也许会希望我来帮你把积塞的乳汁吸出来。”  
仁王已经有点难以抑制自己的呻吟了，他甚至可以想象出来柳生粗大的性器是怎么破开抽搐着咬紧的穴肉，然后顶开子宫口——如果他真的有这种东西的话——在里面灌进滚烫的白浊精液，把自己烫得发抖。  
他的胸部突然有种诡异的胀痛感，被柳生揉弄的乳头滚烫得像是要烧起来，又热又疼，却又矛盾地糅杂了快慰和期待。  
他咬紧嘴唇，向后凑了凑屁股，把柳生的性器吞得更深了：“少说话，多检查啊医生。”  
柳生用力顶了一下，然后在雪白的臀肉上烙下一巴掌，被拍打的地方几乎立刻就变红了，包裹着性器的洞穴收得更紧。柳生发出了快慰的低喘，不留情面地快速拍打仁王的屁股，疼痛和羞耻在这样的情状下迅速转化为快感，仁王放荡地呻吟起来，意义不明的语气词中还夹杂了诸如“好棒”“喜欢”之类淫荡的词语。  
被顶到的地方酸得仁王几乎无法支撑自己的身体，但是又实在太爽了，屁股被打得又痛又爽，只想要更多操干和拍打，好把他送上快感的浪潮，可柳生的耐力、尺寸和技巧都相当惊人，很快就超过了仁王刻意承受的程度。  
柳生一边操他，另一手探向仁王的下身，准确地摸到了花核开始揉捏摩擦，这举动使得仁王快崩溃了，他已经听不清自己到底在呻吟什么，只感觉快要溺毙在情欲的海浪中。柳生揉了揉仁王被打得满是红手印的屁股，在蹂躏花核的同时，两根手指沾了些湿黏的淫水，钻进了仁王的后穴。  
手指和性器的速度都很快，淫靡的水声越来越响亮，仁王的哭叫也是。  
他不堪承受这么强大的快感，胡乱地哀求着，也许是“不要了”，也许是“放过我”，也许是“还要更多”。但最后柳生只听到了一句“射进来”。  
“呜……！！！”  
随着仁王的悲鸣，一大股汁水打上了柳生的伞端，他用力刺开高潮中缠紧的穴肉，顶到了洞穴的尽头，俯下身咬住仁王肩背处的一小块皮肉，把滚烫的精液尽数射了进去。

他俩的事后一直算得上温情，绵长的接吻和拥抱，轻柔的爱抚。  
但显然仁王是个不安分的家伙。  
“柳生，你能不能不要这么狠，如果把我干死了你想过要怎么办吗？”  
柳生充耳不闻，细碎地吻他的脸颊。  
仁王不依不饶地继续道：“你说，再这么来几次，你会不会对正常模式下的我失去性趣。”  
柳生觉得堵住仁王的嘴的最好方式是让他只能呻吟和哭泣，于是他一个翻身又压了上去，手指暧昧地伸向今天只被手指操过的地方道：“这里也可以做检查。”  
END.  
医生病人这个角色扮演太色情了….写得我好爽（不是）  
喜欢的话请留言qvq热度越高动力越大，掉落车的可能性也越高~爱大家！


End file.
